


Если выпивку откладывать на потом

by lizzard_ash (bad_lynx)



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_lynx/pseuds/lizzard_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2089 год. Хоб Гэдлинг пьёт за ушедших друзей, а Мэтью пытается найти пропавшего Повелителя Снов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если выпивку откладывать на потом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Drink Deferred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598009) by [baniszew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baniszew/pseuds/baniszew). 



За десять месяцев здесь он так и не смог привыкнуть к звёздам. Созвездия выглядели точно так же, как на Земле — в астрономическом смысле, точка Лагранжа L2 системы Земля — Луна — это ещё не расстояние. Когда Хоб впервые прибыл на станцию, он ожидал, что созвездия будут выглядеть иначе, но ошибался, и с одной стороны, это его успокаивало, а с другой — тревожило. На самом деле его тревожило то, что за один вечер он мог наблюдать на небе и Южный крест, и Кассиопею с разных этажей бара. И, как любой старый моряк, считал, что так быть не должно.

Как бы там ни было, Новый Сент-Луис отлично подходил для смены обстановки. Орбитальная станция позиционировала себя как Врата к Звёздам. Но это пока было далеко от истины. На самом деле, станция была вратами на Луну, а за прошедшие два года стала ещё и вратами на Марс. Станция была подходящим местом, чтобы открыть магазин и зарабатывать на жизнь оптовой торговлей с колонистами и освоителями далёких планет, что также давало возможность Хобу путешествовать по разным колониям и обмениваться с местными жителями товарами и историями.

Хоб редко наведывался в этот бар, обычно он предпочитал сидеть в крошечном пабе в центре станции. "Фотон" был на самом деле дешевым баром, но любое заведение с огромными панорамными и мансардными окнами и подсветкой в полу, будто парящее в открытом космосе, будет завышать цены, потому что им приходят бешеные счета за систему климат-контроля.

Кроме того, Хоб думал, что именно сегодня ему стоит пойти в какое-нибудь подобное претенциозное заведение. Он бы вернулся в Лондон, но смысла в этом не было — старую таверну "Белая Лошадь" снесли около 30 лет назад и построили на этом месте электростанцию, и всё, что осталось от старого места встреч — это его воспоминания. А здесь ему, по крайней мере, не приходилось высчитывать часовые пояса — на станции всюду было установлено среднее время по Гринвичу.

Он занял столик и заказал бутылку самого старого вина, какое было в винной карте. Он плеснул немного в свой бокал, прислушиваясь к звукам пианино, извлек из кармана потрепанный томик избранных стихотворений Лэнгстона Хьюза и принялся неспешно его пролистывать.

Он думал о бывших возлюбленных и старых друзьях, о всех, кого потерял. Время шло. Ровно в 23:59 он поднял бокал, обращаясь к пустовавшему месту напротив:

— Я не очень-то рассчитывал, что ты придешь, старый друг. Я знаю, что тебя не стало. И всё же, прошло ровно сто лет с нашей последней встречи, и я подумал, что будет так грустно, если никто из нас не поднимет бокал по случаю. Вот, за традицию! Я знаю, ты всегда любил традиции.

Наступила полночь. Хоб Гэдлинг осушил бокал одним глотком, налил себе ещё вина и вернулся к своему томику стихотворений.

***

Мэтью начинал терять терпение. Он летал по тронному залу, пересаживаясь со статуи на статую. Он даже клевал витражное стекло одного из окон, пока оно не дернулось в попытке схватить его. Ворон отпрянул и вернулся назад к трону.

— Где он может быть? — спросил Мэтью, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и обеспокоенно поскрёб спинку трона. — На него это так не похоже — исчезать без предупреждения, когда запланировано столько дел.

Через полчаса терпение Мэтью лопнуло, и он полетел на поиски Дэниэла. Он пролетел сквозь тоннели и катакомбы, но не встретил никого, кроме кошмаров — одни прихорашивались перед выходом в ночь, другие готовились отдыхать после "смены".

Он перелетел через крепостные валы и зубчатые стены, и его почти сбила какая-то Модная Штучка, одетая в сине-оранжевый комбинезон и странной формы шлем, стрелой пронесшаяся мимо него на своей метле. Он опустился ниже, подлетел к воротам и опустился на голову виверны.

— Эй, парни, тут малыш не появлялся?

— Я сказал бы, что не знаю, где в данный момент находится наш господин, — сказал гриффон.

— И это плохо, — добавил гиппогриф. — Он обещал сегодня принести мне яблок нового сорта на пробу.

Мэтью полетел прочь, и летел, пока не обнаружил, что находится уже в библиотеке.

— Эй, Люсьен! — каркнул он.

— Здравствуй, Мэтью.

— Ты ведь умный парень, так?

— По мнению некоторых людей, возможно да, Мэтью.

— Ты не в курсе, куда малыш запропастился? Мы должны были встретиться в тронном зале ещё два часа назад.

— Ты знаешь, Мэтью, прослужив ему почти сотню лет, ты бы, может, уже перестал называть его малышом? — Люсьен снял с полки какую-то книгу, осмотрел ее и поставил на то же место на полке ниже.

— Ну а как мне его называть? Я никогда не был из тех ребят, которые общаются в стиле "да, мой господин". А босс всегда был "Боссом". Я не могу малыша так же называть. — Мэтью углядел жучка на одном из старых томов, клюнул его и с довольным видом прожевал.

Люсьен сначала отпрянул с отвращением, а затем схватил книгу и обеспокоенно уставился на нее.

— Ох, милая. Надеюсь, никто не пытается съесть клей на корешках. — Он положил книгу на маленькую тележку, стоявшую сбоку. — Ты знаешь, Повелитель Снов должен был присоединиться ко мне сегодня — я ведь провожу инвентаризацию. Надеюсь, он не попал в беду.

Вдруг двери ближайшей кладовой распахнулись, и оттуда вырвалось облако пыли с ворохом разноцветных жестянок для краски. Жестянки были привязаны к ногам тощего пугала с тыквой вместо головы и громко бряцали при каждом шаге.

— Черт подери! Вот тупоголовый *&&%#! Как он мог оставить нас без синей краски? Да в таком случае мне придется красить небо в лаймово-зеленый, и миллион человек в результате будут видеть сны с такими небесами! Вот найду его и... — Мерв поднял взгляд от своих жестянок. — О, здоровенько!

— Добрый вечер, Мерв, — поздоровался Люсьен. — Ты тоже ищешь Повелителя Снов?

— Что, я? Ну да, он должен был пополнить мои запасы краски сегодня. Я его не видел, хоть и обыскал каждый угол замка в поисках лазури!

Мэтью нервно почистил пару перьев клювом. Мерв закурил сигару:

— Так вы, парни, его тоже не видели? Эх. Надеюсь, с ним всё хорошо.

***

Было начало второго ночи, и Хоб нетрезвым голосом декламировал поэзию.

— " _Может грузом тяжёлым заляжет вглубь? Может, взорвется когда-нибудь?"_

На стул напротив него опустился человек, и Хоб неуверенным движением отпихнул в сторону винные бутылки, скопившиеся на его столе, и освободил едва ли пару дюймов свободного пространства для незнакомца. Тот заказал бокал белого портвейна. Незнакомец был одет в неброский светлый деловой костюм, и Хоб заметил, что его кожа была очень бледной.

— Давно на станции, дружище? — спросил он. — Светская болтовня всегда легко ему удавалась, да и практики было предостаточно. — Здесь загореть сложно, разве что сразу изжариться до костей.

Мужчина отпил из своего бокала.

— Что ж, можно и так сказать. Я был здесь с момента, когда причалил первый шаттл.

— Забавно, — сказал Хобб. — Я тебя раньше не видел. Я, конечно, тут не так давно, обычно я сижу в другом баре.

— Правда? — спросил незнакомец. — Тогда что же привело вас сюда сегодня?

Хоб глубоко вздохнул и рассеянно полистал книгу.

— Ну, — сказал он, — я пришел сюда, чтобы выпить с другом. Типа того. Но его не стало, довольно давно. Так что я пью за друга, наверное.

— Похоже, вам это не впервой, — сказал его собеседник.

Хоб фыркнул.

— Да, можно и так сказать. У меня много было друзей, которых я больше никогда не увижу. Но этот — я-то думал, что он даже меня переживёт.

— Расскажите мне о своём друге, — попросил бледный человек.

— Что ж, — сказал Хоб, разглядывая вино в своем бокале. — Это трудная задача. Он был необыкновенным, этот парень. Гордым. Немного старомодным, даже по моим меркам. Любил драматизировать. А ещё — чопорным. И ужасно бестолковым.

— Вы скучаете по этой личности?

— Ты чертовски прав. Скучаю. Не так часто доводится пить с кем-то, кому точно от тебя ничего не нужно. С кем-то, кто просто хочет пообщаться именно с тобой. Он не был рубаха-парнем, или душой компании. Скорее, прятался в своей скорлупе. Но при этом всем, этот придурок умел переживать и быть отзывчивым. В его обществе ко мне всегда будто молодость возвращалась. Иногда из-за этого я чувствовал себя немного глупо, но это было отлично - как сменить обстановку. После наших встреч я словно заново обретал веру в будущее.

— Так что с ним случилось?

— Ну, видишь ли... — сказал Хоб. — Отчасти, поэтому я и принес сюда эту книгу. — Он открыл томик на странице с заголовком "Гарлем". — Он был мечтателем, этот мой друг. У него были большие мечты. Великие. Я бы сказал, он мечтал о большем, чем смог бы вынести. И... как мистер Хьюз говорил, что-то прогнило в нём. А потом взорвалось.

— Нет, мистер Гэдлинг, — сказал незнакомец, кладя руку на плечо Хоба. — Мистер Хьюз был прав только наполовину.

Хоб наконец оторвался от своей выпивки и книги и впервые взглянул на собеседника, на бледном лице которого двумя зелеными звёздами светились глаза в тёмных глазницах.

***

Мэтью, всю дорогу сражавшийся с сильным ветром, влетел в пещеру и приземлился на камень, кряхтя и переводя дыхание.

— Эй, Ева, есть лишняя крыса?

— Привет, Мэтью. Я думала, ты сегодня будешь с Повелителем Снов весь вечер. — Она протянула ему простую фаянсовую тарелку с мертвой крысой на ней.

— Ммм, у нее всё ещё есть глаза! — Мэтью нетерпеливо клацнул клювом. — Знаешь, в глазах так много вкусной жидкости.

Ева села на скалу неподалеку, слегка улыбнувшись ворону.

— Я стараюсь быть гостеприимной, — сказала она, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как он ест.

— Короче, — начал Мэтью. — Никто в замке не видел малыша уже почти сутки. Может, ты чего слышала?

— Я думаю, если бы мы ему понадобились, мы бы об этом узнали, — сказала Ева. — У него так много дел. Может быть, возникло что-то, требующее его личного вмешательства.

— А ты не знаешь, что это за дела у него такие? Куда это ему лично нужно вмешаться? — послышался хриплый сердитый голос.

— О, привет, Каин! — поздоровалась Ева. На обломке скалы возле нее возникли чайник и три простые чайные чашки. — Может, успокоишься и присядешь?

Она протянула ему одну из чашек.

Каин сердито отшвырнул чашку, ударив ее тыльной стороной ладони, и та разбилась о стену пещеры, выплеснув горячий чай.

— Он должен был работать над моим новым домом! У меня должен быть целый новый дворец, полный тайн. У нас есть чертежи! И график! Всё задокументировано и нотариально заверено! — Он схватил ещё одну чашку, раскрутив ее в пальцах, а затем, выплеснув горячую жидкость, швырнул чашку в направлении входа в пещеру. Оттуда донесся вопль, и спустя мгновение в дверном проеме появился Авель, сгорбившись и прикрыв рукой правый глаз, который быстро заплывал синяком.

— Здорово, Авель, — сказал Мэтью. — Не знаешь, где малыш?

— Я м-много чего знаю, — сказал Авель.

Каин подошел к брату и грубовато-нежно ущипнул его за щеку. Авель вздрогнул.

— Не поделится ли мой дорогой братец своим маленьким секретом с верными слугами Повелителя Снов, которые искренне хотят узнать, где он? — промурлыкал Каин ему на ухо.

— Н-ну... — заикаясь, протянул Авель. — Я бы м-мог тебе сказать...

Каин потер ладони одна о другую.

— Воистину, ты мог бы.

— К-конечно, есть д-две версии. К-короткая и д-длинная.

— Если тебе без разницы, тогда давай быстренько. Я уже и так целый день его ищу, — сказал Мэтью, закончив свою трапезу.

Авель подошел к ним поближе, и Ева протянула ему последнюю чашку чая. Он отпил глоток и откашлялся, прочистив горло.

— Много лет назад, в ночь погребения нашего предыдущего Повелителя...

— Авель! — перебил его брат, подходя к нему и беря в руки чайник. — Ты ведь не разбалтываешь сейчас чьи-то тайны снова, правда?

— Н-но ты м-меня п-попросил! — прохныкал Авель.

— Разве, дорогой братец? Разве я просил тебя выдать тайну, скрытую ото всех обитателей Царства Снов?

— Я м-могу сказать, если я х-хочу, — сказал Авель. — В ту ночь новый Повелитель Снов впервые встретил своих братьев и сестер. Они ужинали вместе в замке, но с некоторыми из них он также переговорил наедине...

Каин швырнул чайник, и тот просвистел над головой Авеля, тяжело врезавшись в сталактит, который сорвался с потолка и пронзил Авеля насквозь. Авель тяжело осел на пол.

— Ну почему ты всегда это делаешь, Каин? — устало спросила Ева.

— Хороший вопрос, — ответил Каин. — Действительно, почему?

Мэтью смотрел на бледное, перекошенное от боли лицо Авеля, на его заплывший глаз. Он глянул на Еву и Каина, затем перевел взгляд обратно на Авеля. Взъерошил перья.

— Пожалуй, мне пора лететь, — сказал он, оторвался от скалы, на которой сидел, и вскоре растворился в лаймово-зеленом небе. 

***

— Ты один из них, правда? — мягко произнес Хоб. — Его брат, или кто-то вроде того? Знаешь, я как-то повстречал вашу сестру. А ещё мне однажды приснился тот другой парень — такой высокий, с рыжей шевелюрой. Мы с ним прогуливались по берегу, и с нами был мой друг, хоть это и было через много лет после того, как он умер.

— Я — не брат вашего друга, мистер Гэдлинг. — Бледный мужчина глянул на книгу. — Хотя, в некотором роде, " _Я знаю реки, древние как мир, Древнее крови в человечьих жилах_ "... — Его глаза блеснули. — Другой мудрый человек однажды сказал: "Только феникс возрождается и не умирает. Всё меняется. Но ничто не исчезает навеки". Мистер Гэдлинг, вы когда-нибудь слышали о другом яйце феникса?

Хоб покачал головой, и бледный мужчина продолжил:

— Говорят, что когда феникс чувствует, что приближается время умирать, он откладывает два яйца — белое и черное. Когда феникс умирает, он возрождается в пламени, которое вылупляется из белого яйца. — Незнакомец сделал паузу и отхлебнул портвейна. — Никто из смертных не знает, что появляется из черного яйца. Вы хотели бы узнать?

Хоб заколебался.

— А это, часом, не какая-нибудь ужасная тайна, из-за которой у меня потом начнутся неприятности?

— Вовсе нет, — отмахнулся незнакомец. — Но всё же, вам следовало бы держать это при себе.

— Ну ладно. Так что же появляется из черного яйца?

— Воспоминания. Когда умирает феникс, что-то меняется в разуме всех, кто когда-либо видел его. Сущность обретает жизнь в воспоминаниях.

Хоб пристально всматривался в лицо напротив, отмечая его знакомые — и в то же время чужие черты.

— Так мой друг, которого я видел во сне после его смерти — это как бы черное яйцо, так? А ты - белое?

Бледный мужчина понял свой бокал:

— Именно так, мистер Гэдлинг.

Хоб поднял бровь:

— Так ты взял на себя его обязательства, и теперь должен будешь вместо него пить со мной раз в сто лет?

Глаза Повелителя Снов потускнели.

— И да, и нет, — он сжал кулаки на мгновение. — Как я уже объяснял многим, я — не он. Но я помню вас, как друга. Много лет подряд я обдумывал, как правильно представиться, чтобы не показаться наглым или неуважительным. На самом деле, я прибыл сегодня на станцию вовремя, но у меня заняло много времени, чтобы подготовиться к возможной не очень приветливой встрече, и в итоге я опоздал на целый час.

Выражение лица Хоба смягчилось.

— У моего предшественника всегда были сложные отношения с миром смертных, — продолжил Повелитель Снов. — Что приводило к определенным сложностям и в его собственных владениях. Царство живых одновременно и вдохновляет, и создает проблемы. Но ваша дружба была для него источником положительных переживаний, и это помогало ему — мотивировало и уравновешивало в некотором смысле. Если вы сами захотите продолжить эту традицию со мной...

— Ты ставишь? — перебил его Хоб.

— Что, простите? — переспросил Сон.

— Выпивку. Бутылку самого лучшего виски, который только найдется в их закромах — и добро пожаловать. — Хоб ухмыльнулся.

Бледный мужчина улыбнулся и подозвал официанта, который минутой позже вернулся с запыленной бутылкой и двумя чистыми стаканами.

Сон поднял свой стакан:

— За друзей — старых и новых.

— За друзей. Старых и новых, — откликнулся Хоб, опустошая свой бокал. Он оглянулся — бар теперь выглядел иначе. Мебель была старой, деревянной, той самой, которую он помнил по таверне "Белая лошадь" в Лондоне. Тяжёлые деревянные стулья были слегка расшатаны, а столики и пианино исчезли. А над всем этим светили звёзды.

— Я вырубился? — спросил Хоб.

— Да. Но для меня разницы почти никакой. И раз уж мы здесь, давай пройдемся.

И они гуляли между звёздами, следуя за изгибами Млечного пути, иногда переговариваясь, иногда — в тишине. На большом расстоянии от них по небу пролетела маленькая черная тень, которая становилась видна только тогда, когда пролетала мимо звёзд и закрывала их. Повелитель Снов остановился и повернулся к Хобу.

— Мне, наверное, уже пора возвращаться домой. А официант начнет будить тебя в любую минуту.

Хоб кивнул.

— Да уж, мне лучше очухаться прежде, чем меня начнут выносить из "Фотона" на глазах у посетителей.

Возникла пауза.

— Ну, — сказал Хоб, — было приятно с тобой познакомиться. Значит, увидимся через сто лет?

— Я думаю, мы могли бы изменить эту часть традиции. Сто лет — это очень долгий срок, даже для таких, как мы.

— Ладно, значит, когда?

— Скажем, раз в год, в самую долгую ночь, когда сильнее всего нужны надежда и новые мечты.

— Договорились, — сказал Хоб. Он протянул руку Повелителю Снов, и обнаружил, что официант вежливо трясет его руку, на которой он лежал головой.

— Сэр, мы закрываемся. Вам необходима помощь, чтобы добраться домой?

Хоб встряхнул головой и сфокусировал расплывающееся зрение.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я в порядке. На самом деле, я в полном порядке. 

***

— Вот ты где! Ну наконец-то! Я облетел половину царства снов, пока искал тебя. — Мэтью спланировал вниз и приземлился на плечо, обтянутое белой тканью костюма. 

— Привет, Мэтью. Извини, что причинил тебе неудобства.

— Неудобства? Я уж было подумал, что кто-то запер тебя под стеклянным куполом опять! У меня даже перья выпадать начали от нервов. Где, во имя всего сущего, ты был?

Сон погладил взъерошенные перья ворона.

— Я побывал во многих местах, Мэтью. Во многих. В некоторых — только мимоходом, в других задерживался подольше.

— И всё? "Во многих местах"? Ты профилонил полмиллиона дел, которыми должен был сегодня заниматься, и даже не скажешь, где ты был?

— У меня был альтернативный распорядок очень важных дел на сегодня, Мэтью. Из тех, о которых не следует знать всем моим работникам.

— Вот здорово, малыш. Ты нашел самые правильные слова, чтобы меня успокоить.

Они продолжали идти ещё некоторое время.

— Мэтью, а мой предшественник был ответственной личностью?

— Конечно, малыш. Даже чересчур.

— Значит, именно так как я думал. Ты знаешь, Мэтью, я понимаю, что мне сложно действовать по-другому. Может быть, это в моей природе — я думал, что если буду предельно сконцентрирован, то смогу содержать свое царство в идеальном порядке. Но недавно я начал чувствовать растущее во мне напряжение.

— О, нет! Ты ведь не собираешься тут тоже похоронить себя ради нас всех. Ещё и ста лет не прошло!

— Когда я только воплотился в качестве Повелителя Снов, мои братья и сестры дали мне несколько советов. Старшая сестра говорила о важности эмпатии к другим. Старший брат сказал, что иногда, чтобы избежать неприятностей, нужно всего лишь позволить событиям идти своим чередом и не вмешиваться — и тогда всё само устроится.

— Это Судьба сказал? Для него это очень длинная тирада!

— Не Судьба, Мэтью.

— Ой.

— Итак, сегодня я решил ввести изменения в политику своих действий. Раз в год я буду на протяжении одного дня целенаправленно игнорировать свои рабочие обязанности и правила.

— Стоп, так это и есть твой большой секрет? Да ладно, всем ведь нужен выходной время от времени!

— Не преуменьшай моё достижение, Мэтью. Это было куда более сложно и пугающе, чем я ожидал. Я годами пытался попробовать, и не мог по разным причинам. Но сегодня я нашел мотивацию, и это был очень особенный опыт.

— Не считая того, что теперь тебе придется разбираться с Каином и угрюмым Мервом, когда вернешься.

Дэниэл кивнул.

— Да. Мерв очень находчивый. Ему полезно иногда проявлять инициативу, нести ответственность и чувствовать, что я доверяю ему. Я уверен, что Люсьен сам справился с инвентаризацией. А Каин... Что ж, я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу научить его терпению, но ему иногда полезно давать выход не только жалобам, но и деструктивному инстинкту.

— А я? Мне тоже полезны такие вот бесследные исчезновения?

— Мой дорогой Мэтью, тебе следует учиться меньше переживать. Но в следующий раз ты можешь составить мне компанию на несколько часов. Но только если будешь держать мой секрет при себе.

— Понятное дело, малыш. Никто и никогда не узнает, что ты на самом деле — не законченный трудоголик, который никогда не берет выходных. Скажи, а что у тебя в сумке?

Повелитель Снов держал в руках белый пакет с ярлыком "Гидропоника Нового Сент-Луиса". Они поднялись по винтовой лестнице к воротам замка и следующий час Дэниэл провел под лаймово-зеленым небом, скармливая гиппогрифу яблоки из пакета.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод для ЗФБ-2014  
> \--------
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Хоб Гэдлинг читает произведение Лэнгстона Хьюза "Что будет с затянувшейся мечтой" (A Dream Deferred). Дэниэл цитирует произведение того же автора "Реки черных" (The Negro Speaks of Rivers).


End file.
